As bandwidth availability increases, streaming content, including streaming video, has become more and more prevalent. Viewers often prefer to view content at the highest available quality, and streaming at the preferred quality requires a minimum bandwidth. While bandwidth sufficient for the preferred video quality may be generally available, temporary bottlenecks/slowdowns can occur that reduce data throughput somewhere between the streamer and the viewer. At times, these bottlenecks may cause the available bandwidth to fall below what is required for the preferred video quality. Such slowdowns can cause client video playing interruptions, including pausing of the video, rewinding of the video, and/or complete stoppage of the video playback. It would therefore be beneficial to support streaming of video content that tolerates temporary bandwidth bottlenecks.